


You wrote a shopping list?

by queenbea



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbea/pseuds/queenbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver go grocery shopping :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wrote a shopping list?

“Seriously, why do you drive like my grandma?” Connor quips, laughing unabashedly at Oliver’s too-careful demeanour.

“Hey, don’t be a bitch! I’m just trying to keep your car intact.”

They finally pull into the parking lot of their day’s great adventure: Woolworths Supermarkets.

Before they get out of the car, Oliver smiles at his ~~not-~~ boyfriend of two weeks.

“What?” Connor asks anxiously; hating the way Oliver can make him feel so vulnerable like no-one else can.

“Nothing... It’s just; I didn’t think Connor-I-Don’t-Do-Boyfriends-Walsh ever even went grocery shopping.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t. And if you tell people,” with a half-smile he leans in to whisper, “I’ll punish you tonight.”

Rolling his eyes, Oliver gets out and the two men begin to head inside the shop.

They slot a coin in a trolley and walk in, looking positively co-habitating and domesticated.

“So, we needed milk, right? And cucumbers? And some carrots, probably…” Oliver thinks loudly, looking up to check which aisle harboured the vegetables.

Out of nowhere, Connor sheepishly pulls out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pockets and begins to read out loud, “No…uh, we needed zucchinis, actually… for the pasta. And some cheese…” His voice trails off as Oliver practically stops in his tracks. He shoots an incredulous look at Connor, mouth open, and after taking one look at the piece of paper; he can’t help but double over in laughter.

“Oh my god, Connor, you seriously wrote a shopping list?” With a rush of affection, he playfully punches his companion, who is now fervently avoiding his gaze by pretending to read the nutritional information on a chocolate bar.

“Well, I know you didn’t have time to make one… so I thought I’d help you out. But I can throw it away since you clearly don’t want it.” Connor adds mockingly, turning his head to face his boyfriend.

They look into each other’s eyes for a few moments, both wondering if it was socially acceptable to start making out right there and then. They decide it is – but steal a kiss instead. After making sure there were no children around, Connor places one of his hands softly on Oliver’s hip, pulling him close. He leans in, feeling the faint trace of a smile on Oliver’s soft lips against his own. Oliver begins to run both his hands across Connor’s hair, pushing hard against his body until Connor pulls away.

“You naughty boy.” With a teasing look, he pushes the trolley along again.

In less than half an hour, the groceries are done – largely thanks to Connor’s surprise shopping list – and are loaded in the car. Oliver gets into the driver’s seat again and begins to drive away.

“So that was fun.”

“Well, of course it was. You got to spend time with me.” Connor says nonchalantly, smirking at Oliver.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, Ollie? Drive faster, will you? There are about a hundred other things we could be doing right now besides turtle-ing along the road.” Connor places a hand gently on Oliver’s thigh as he bats his eyes seductively at him.

With a knowing grin at each other, Oliver steps on the gas, excited by the idea of Connor and him in bed. Not before they packed away the groceries, of course. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You might be thinking: why isn't Connor driving his own car? I say: I have no idea. I like to think maybe they take turns.


End file.
